U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,320 introduces a system for tracking objects which includes a database for storing reference data as line segments corresponding to coordinate locations along environmental reference features; mobile units for connection to the objects for receiving coordinate object target point locations, and having means for receiving signals from an external location system and for generating the object data, and a wireless object data transmitter; and a computer having access to the database and to the object data, and generating an interpreted location of each of the objects in terms relative to automatically selected ones of the reference features. Also disclosed is a method for tracking the objects. Further disclosed is a computer program embodied on a computer-readable medium and having code segments for tracking objects according to the method. In this prior art, FIG. 2 illustrates the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not disclose the wireless communication device, wherein when the first function is implemented, the video image generator generates a two-dimensional image, and when the second function is implemented, the video image generator generates a three-dimensional image, wherein (a) the three-dimensional image is displayed in the form of a first perspective view when the wireless communication device is identified to be located at a first geographic location and (b) the three-dimensional image is displayed in the form of a second perspective view when the wireless communication device is identified to be located at a second geographic location, and the wireless communication device is operable to implement audiovisual communication.